


It Won't Hurt You

by LIKEABOSS1234



Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [12]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSS1234/pseuds/LIKEABOSS1234
Summary: Justin has a nightmare and Jess comforts him.
Relationships: Jessica Davis/Justin Foley
Series: Fanfics until June 5(13RW) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	It Won't Hurt You

Jess and Justin had been spending the night together. They were celebrating Justin getting home from rehab. Jess had gotten up to get some water and was sitting at the edge of the bed when Justin started tossing and turning in the bed. She quickly gets up and starts to run her fingers through his hair, something she knew calmed him down. This woke Justin up, and he immediately launches himself into her arms, crying.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s just a nightmare. Nothing can hurt you,” Jess says, running her fingers through his hair and scratching his scalp. 

“ Yes, it can. It already did,” Justin says. She knew  Justin was hurting, by she didn’t know to what  extent . At least not until now.

“No, it can’t because I’m here and I won’t let it,” Jess says. She didn’t really know if that was true, but she would try her damn best to make it. She grabs his hand and kisses the top of his head.

“It can’t hurt you anymore,” Jess says, rubbing her thumb into the top of Justin’s hand. 

“I love you,” Justin says, looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

“I love you too Justin,” Jessica says.

They lay there for a bit, talking softly. After a bit, Jess starts to drift off. Justin sees this and quickly adjusts to where he is cuddling with her. She falls asleep.

“It won’t hurt you anymore  either,” Justin say before falling asleep himself.


End file.
